Airplanes In The Night Sky
by MagicWeMade
Summary: I hope this never ends. Jacob finally proposes to Nessie. What happens when Edward and Bella won't allow it? They decide to go to Vegas of course. But they need a plan and they know exactly when to strike. 'Family game night. Long one shot


**Hi readers out there! This is a funny LONG one shot that I hope you'll read the whole thing before you judge! Please review when you're doe because I want to know what you think of my first Jacob and Nessie story! :) Enjoy Story written for the '****Let's Make it Forever, Baby!" A Wedding to Remember One Shot Contest! So when the time comes, remember to vote!**

******Disclaimer- SM owns all**

Renesmee Pov

Love is forever.

And marriage is just way to say, I_ hope it never ends. _Anyway you do it. Anywhere it's done at. Whatever you're wearing. Whoever is there. It all means one thing.

It means that you are in love with the one person who makes you feel absolutely wonderful, and in love, and you want to spend the rest of your existence with them. So to me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, wants to marry Jacob Black. And Jacob Black wants to marry me. I don't care where I get married. I don't care what I'm wearing, or who is present. All I care about is finally telling Jacob Black that I hope what we have never ends, and that I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life knowing that I am his and he is mine.

My parents have another opinion of us getting married. And that is, in my own fathers words.

"_The hell that's going to happen! That mutt and you are not getting married and that's final" _My mother shared the same disappointed look as they told me the grim opinion they had. I knew it wasn't an opinion. I'm not stupid. What my parents told me was an order. A rule, something I have to follow. But I _am_ over the legal age to he get married. I am an adult and they can't tell me what to do. That could be the case, and it sort of is, but I guess it's different when you're half vampire. You have forever to be an adult and when you're full vampire parents tell you, you can't get married, I don't think you can argue much Plus I've never disobeyed my parents before.

My parents are faster then me. Stronger then me, and if they want to, they have the whole of my family on board. That would just embarrass Jacob and me if the whole family knew like that. All we wanted was to get married because we love each other, and I don't understand why my parents can't understand that. They were married? What if someone told them they weren't allow to be married?

I'm not going to chuck a tantrum and say my parents are the worst! And I hate them, because they never let me do anything. I'm better then than

Both of them have various reasons to deny me of marrying the person- werewolf/shape shifter- I love. Some of them of these consist of the fact that I'm only eighteen though I look twenty. Or Jacob and me should wait a while before we _rush_ into things. And to at a last resort, my dad attempted to convince me that Jacob might not be the only one out there. He got desperate at that point.

You see a couple of days ago Jacob proposed to me. The memory is still fresh in my mind, and I hope to never forget it.

_I walked out into the back yard of our house. It was nighttime and there were stars. Our back yard was pretty big, but then it got bigger as it stretched out into the large forest where we do the majority of our hunting._

_I sat down on the cool grass, not caring about anything else. I had needed some time from a family game night. It got pretty intense. I shook my head at the embarrassing thing that was my family. "What do you mean you want to BUY AN APARTMENT?"I heard Jasper's voice ring from the house._

_We had been playing monopoly. Yes that's it. The family game that's fun for the whole family. In this family it's like an episode of Days of our lives. Sex, lies, cheating, and money. My family took everything that happed in the game to personally._

"_But you said you'd give it to me! You said you didn't want it" I heard Alice screech. I looked down onto the grass. Even though we lived far away from everyone else in this town of Forks, I bet they still can hear us. Being quiet isn't one of our special skills._

_I'm glad I'm not in that room anymore. It was crowed anyways. Filled with the whole family plus Jacob. I think he was the only sane one in there. Well, he actually is the worst one, but I found it pretty hot. I laughed out loud crazily as I though of my dad tuning in on my thoughts right now._

_He had unwilling agreed to let Jacob and me date after two years of begging. Jacob had imprinted on me when I was little so I thought my dad would've seen it coming. When I used to tell dad I didn't understand why he was the had such a problem with me and Jacob being together, he simply just laughed, and mumbled that someone else in the house had an even bigger problem then him._

_I couldn't have imagined that being possible, but it turns out my mum has pretty strong feelings about Jake and I. She constantly makes me make us take precautions. She Gives us time limits alone in the house. She tells us when we go to far, and when we should stop, and not even start. It's horrible at times but I understand she's just worried for me and she apparently hasn't always been on the Jacob ad me love train._

"_Emmett DO NOT EAT THE CARD" Grandma Esme shouted. "I don't Care how much you don't want to give up the card! You'd don't have ANY MONEY LEFT! GET OVER IT AND HAND OVER THE CARD" I heard dad yell._

_I could still see the memory in my mind of when mum nearly killed Jacob. I shivered and suddenly felt glad and guilt run through me. Poor Seth. He's such a good friend. I'm so glad he got better._

"_Edward that's not even the right card!" I heard my mother shout. She actually really got into these family game nights. Everyone loved game nights actually. I didn't mind it. but for me, sometimes like now "That's unfair! You knew I wanted that! How many times do I have to tell you! That's cheating! DON'T SMIRK AT ME" I heard Aunty Rose yell at my dad. But at time like now, family game night, is one night too many. I heard laughs erupt from Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme, Grand pa Carlisle and mum. _

_The rest of my family was taking this quite serious. "I knew we should've played Cluedo" I heard Uncle Emmett mumble. You see Uncle Emmett is being Mr-grump-grump, because he's loosing, and when I say loosing I mean he's practically out of the game. But it wasn't always like this, I mean Uncle Emmett will always have the memories of being rich. _

_He was basically top of the world- or the board game- before he started drastically loosing money due to taxes and payments for landing on other people's properties. Long story short, there was a lot of swearing, Uncle Jasper's left arm was ripped off and Uncle Emmett was basically banned for five turns. _

_This made him miss out of the money he needed. So now he's sulking in the corner. When I left the room, I was thinking about giving Uncle Emmett my money until he called out 'wimp' to me as got up. So I smiled at him falsely and walked out of the room wondering how happy Uncle Emmett would've been if he had gotten my money. I guess he'll never know, since he was being an asshole. Oh well. His loss._

_The stars loomed from every corner of the sky, unlike other places in town where about ten stars appeared in the sky and I'm pretty sure they were airplanes. And as we know from that song, 'Airplanes by B.O.B and Hailey Williams' Airplanes are not like shooting stars, and they're not even like stars. Some humans were quite funny with their songs lyrics. But despite the falseness to that song, I still really liked it._

_I laughed at myself ironically as I realized I had now gotten that song stuck in my head. Lovely, just lovely. It was a pretty beautiful song, beside the rap I mean, especially the piano tune._

'_Could we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now'_

_That song was also quite repetitive. "Hey" A voice appeared from next to me. I jumped as I turned my head to see Jacob sitting crossed legged on the grass next to me, staring at the stars. "Hi" I replied back. What was he doing out here?_

"_What are you doing here? What about the game?" I asked playfully, punching his shoulder. Jacob laughed at my so-called strength as he gabbed my waist and dragged me closer to him. I leant my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head and didn't loosen his hold on my waist._

"_It's basically a show down between Emmett and Edward now" Jacob explained. I looked up into his eyes as he stared into my face I felt a bit confused and slightly dizzy by the look he was giving me. "I thought Emmett was out of the game?," I asked him confused, a bit on humor drenching the edges of my tone._

_Jacob chuckled with a wide grin. "Who said anything about the game" He laughed once more. My eyes widened as I laughed along with him. I slightly turned my head in the other direction peeking at the inside of the house._

_I laughed harder as I saw the scene. The whole family except Dad and Uncle Emmett were pressed up against the wall, while Uncle Emmett and Dad were fighting on the table. The monopoly pieces, as well as the wasted progress of family game night was destroyed as uncle Emmett had dad in a head lock. "See Eddie, this is what we call winning. Not having the most pieces of paper," He mocked, as my dad growled._

_Jacob laughed along with me as I turned my head back to the forest and the stars. I immediately felt sorry for uncle Jasper. All these emotion must be driving him crazy. But the again, I didn't. Uncle Jasper had used his skill to manipulate my emotions into feeling guilt so I wouldn't buy the last un-owned airport._

_I kept staring up at the stars until the stars and the black midnight was all I could see. The full moon was off in the distance. I was glad Jacob wasn't really a werewolf. Then I wouldn't the to see him every full moon. Then a silver bullet could kill him. I don't want anything to hurt him. Ever. I'm glad he's a shape shifter. He's still animal enough for me. We were both something we're not. He gets me, and I get him. He loves, me I love him._

_I l looked at Jacob through the corner of my eye. He was still staring up at the sky. "Look!" He pointed to the sky, making me avert my eyes from him to see a shooting star. "A shooting star" He whispered. "Are you sure it's not an airplane?" I asked with a smile. Jacob grinned at me. "It better not be" He half threatened. I laughed. It was a real shooting star. "Make a wish," I whispered._

_I closed my eyes, and I saw Jacob do the same thing. 'I hope what we have never ends' I mouthed as well as thought. I hadn't realized I had been in wishing mode for about five minutes until Jacob chuckled lightly. "What?" I asked him opening my eyes, realizing my slowness. "You're so cute, that's all" I giggled as I got my hand and snaked it over to the one that was holding my waist. _

_Jacob left one arm around me and held my hand. I stared at the place where I saw the shooting star leave. "Beautiful" I whispered. "Perfect" He agreed. Only, he wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking at me. I leant lifted my head up and brought it about an inch from his. I could feel his breath in my face. It smelt wonderful. I have no idea what tooth paste he uses, but I want to use it._

_Jacob then closed the distance as he kissed me, softly. I wanted to moan but I felt it would ruin the evening. The kiss broke off after a minute or two, I wanted to protest, but I saw the look in Jacob's eye that said something. I didn't know what it was so I just kept looking, trying to figure him out._

"_I love you so much" He whispered. I smiled at him. "I love you too," I whispered back. Jacob then took his hand from my waist and moved from his cross-legged position as he kneeled on both of his legs, in front of me. He then got something out of his pocket._

_I smiled nervously at him, trying to hid my major confusion and the fact that I kind of scared, as butterflies were appearing in my stomach as if it knew something I didn't. I held back my skill as well. I didn't want to show him anything he shouldn't see. Like how nervous I was. I started to wonder if my family was watching. My heart started to beat fast, and I wondered if Jacob could hear it._

_With his other hand he held a tiny box out to me. "Nessie I love you, and I want what we have to never end" he told me, nearly whispering. I still found it incredibly romantic as I started to clue in slowly on what was going on._

_I didn't say anything but I looked at him all over. I couldn't believe this was happening. My mum already didn't like of us being alone outside for more then five meters away- which we were doing right now, so rule broken- how was she going to handle the fact of what Jacob was about to do._

_A thought suddenly struck me. Someone had to be watching this. What if someone came out and interrupted us. Or told us we weren't aloud to get married? I could just see the disappointment and embarrassment. I swear if someone does, I will break a neck. _

_Jacob then opened the box he held to revel a stunning pure diamond on an about twelve carrot gold band. Couldn't rap my head around anything of this. But I had to._

"_So, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Will you do me the honor of never letting what we have together end, and marry me?" He asked with a soft smile, his dark eyes glittering to me. I thought I was going to faint. My heart was eating rapidly and I knew this wouldn't turn out well if I didn't calm down. Wait, Renesmee, cut it out! This isn't a question; there isn't any thinking involved in a question like this. You feel exactly the same way that he does about you._

_I nodded slowly at first and then furiously as I put my hand to my mouth and threw my arms around his neck as I herd the small box snap shut as he protected it from falling out. "Yes" I breathed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes! I love you Jacob Black!" I shouted. I didn't care if my family heard. Jacob laughed half shocked, as he pressed me closer to him winding his arms around my back._

"_I love you too," He whispered in my ear as I let go of him slowly as I wondered if I was gripped to hard. Jacob didn't look hurt; he looked like he had just won about one million dollars. But I guess to him, he had. Because to me, I know I had one something truly special. Jacob opened the box again as he slowly picked up the ring with his thumb and index finger. He then got his other hand to pick up my left hand as he slipped it on my finger between my pinkie finger and index finger- my ring finger. _

_I looked at him adoringly as I leaned closely, kneeling on my knees now- same as him- as I kissed him passionately. I weirdly heard clapping. And that's when I froze. Jacob's eyes were alight like a Christmas fire. He was staring at the window we had been looking through early._

_I slowly warily turned my head to see the whole family pressed up against the glass of the large window. They're emotions and facial expression varying, I instantly knew they had watched this whole thing._

_Aunt Alice was ecstatic, another wedding to plan, why wouldn't she be? Aunt Rosalie thought it was romantic but she obviously thought I could do better. Uncle Emmett was the one clapping, as he was _still_ clapping, with a wide grin on his face making kissing noises, reciting the rhyme. One that goes like this- Nessie and Jacob sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes freaky spawn baby and then comes Eddie with an axe. I wanted to shake my head at him but I didn't, this moment was to perfect to be ruined._

_Grandma Esme's face was nothing short of pure happiness. Grandpa Carlisle's was the same. Uncle Jasper was happy. I think… He was holding a thumb up, while with facial expressions changed every three seconds. The emotions were getting to him. I saved my mother and father for last. My dad was half smiling and then half had his fists and jaw clenched. Not a good sign. My mother… my mother was staring, just staring. That's all, that's it. Her face was completely blank. She was partly shocked and didn't know what to feel. _

_I held Jacob's hands as I ran images of my parent's faces in his mind. "It'll be fine." He whispered soothingly. Then he stood up pulling me up with him. And then we ignored the stares as we disappeared into the forest. _

Four days ago that was. And during those fours days Aunt Alice and I have been busy away planning a wedding that _will _not be happening. My parents pulled it off yesterday before it barely even began. I was so excited, and so were Jake and Alice. But mum and dad said no, and that's final. I want to scream. Everything was perfect and wonderful. I actually had fun planning. I had dun spending more time with Aunt Alice. I had fun spending more time with Jacob.

Well that mood was over before it even started.

I am now sitting in my room, alone, because my parents sent me here. They are out hunting. I just can't believe this is happening. Everything was so perfect. Aunt Alice was crushed as she heard the news. But even she's smart enough not to get in the way of my parents decisions. I bet she tried. Though my parents are incredibly alike, in the way they are both stubborn. They are not going to change their minds about this.

Yesterday my parents and I had, had our first argument. I cried, they got angry, I shouted, they yelled. It was horrible. This morning I attempted to negotiate with them asking them if there was anyway the wedding could happen. They said no before even thinking about it. I knew I was then entitled to push a bit more. But that only landed me in my room. They thought I wasn't ready. They thought I was to young.

Last night, after the fight, after I had calmed down I called Jacob to tell him the news, as he had to go back into La push to check on a few things. Apparently he already knew. My dad had rang him personally and told him everything he told me. Jacob fought with him. But he didn't budge. I cried on the phone to him. Jacob told me we'd sort everything out when he got back. I doubted it. What we need is plan. And I knew exactly when to strike. Family Game Night.

It is now a week later. It's Wednesday night. Precisely one week since Jake proposed to me. Six days since Alice and me started to plan to wedding. Four days since I was told no wedding will be taking place. And three days since Jacob and I made a plan.

The plan is now sacred. And after that one Sunday night- the night my parents had sent me to my room and went hunting- Jacob and I made the plan, and promised not to even dwell on it for a second for protection.

It is now Wednesday night. And our plan will be in action soon. I averted my thoughts quickly to think about Jacob taking back the ring. Yes that's right. It's all part of the plan. Last night, Tuesday night, Jacob and I put on a fake fight. A fight that, Jacob had taken back the ring because it had gotten _too _hard for him. To messy and to ridiculously painful. According to our fight the wedding wasn't worth the fight. I can remember the fight now. I half smiled at the genius we really are.

_Tuesday night- last night- The fake fight_

_Jacob winked at me as we prepared to start our plan. We were both stationed in my bedroom. And Jake winked at me-, which was the signal. "I can't believe you'd say something like that!" I screeched. Jake looked at me with defense. "Look it's just how I FEEL!" He yelled back. "But you asked me to marry you! That's not something you can just take back," I yelled. I heard speaking below us, with worried voices and angry voices._

_They were listening all right. "Look, I don't think this is all worth this trouble to you're family, and I don't want to start any fight! They've said NO! We should just accept it" Jacob explained to me with a look that said 'duh'._

_Tears were now streaming from my cheeks as I responded to him. "I don't want to accept it," I almost whispered. I didn't bother yelling this time. Their attentions were caught. I thought sad thoughts in my mind of Jacob and I never saying I do to keep dad busy._

_This was going perfectly. Jacob didn't say anything for a moment. "Jacob I love you, I want what we have to never end. That's why I want to marry you. I don't care about anyone else. Just us" I whispered. Jacob took his time walking over to me as he pulled me into a soft embrace. "This is just something that is out of our hands…could I have the ring back now?" He asked softly. _

_I stared at him in shock. "You still want it back?" I asked even more tears falling. Jacob nodded; I looked up at the ceiling in sadness letting more tears fall. "Fine" I whispered. I took the ring off the ring and I handed it to him. Jacob took it and put it in his pocket. _

"_Ness, lets talk about this more," He pleaded as I turned around. "I'm done talking, good night Jacob" I whispered. I opened the door for Jacob to leave. Before he left he walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. 'I'm sorry, I love you" He told me softly. I nodded at him and when he excited through the door I closed the door and turned off my light. I lingered around in the dark before I walked over to my bed, opened the sheets and fell asleep._

That had went incredibly well. They all think and Jake and I are having _problems. _It's now time for family game night and Jacob was of course coming. If he didn't the plan wouldn't be able to work. This was all to get married to be together, ad it was working like a charm. I was thinking about Jacob as I descended down the stairs from my room to the living room, which was filled with my family and Jacob. The atmosphere looked tense and the only one talking to Jake was Aunt Alice. I thanked her mentally for being incredibly nice to him, because I felt bad that no one was taking to him.

"Alright lets get this game on the road!" Aunty Alice shouted. "Now Emmett, she didn't mean that literally. Don't throw the board on the road _again_" Uncle Jasper warned. We all laughed, which Uncle Emmett glared and I smiled at Aunt Alice. I loved her enthusiasm for life. If that's what you call this.

"What game, Cluedo, operation, wii bowling, wii tennis..." Aunty Alice asked. Everyone thought about it for a moment. Only one person didn't. "Monopoly" Uncle Emmett answered firmly. "Emmett! That wasn't even a choice! Plus we played it last week" Aunt Alice whined as pointed out. "Monopoly. I must regain my status. My winning streak. I will be VICTORIOUS" I tried not to laugh too hard at Uncle Emmett. I had to seem a little hung over. I mean Jake and I had _fought_ last night.

The second part of the plan is going to start soon. It was a good thing Uncle Emmett wanted monopoly. Because that's the easiest game for our plan to take place it. I laughed as we all agreed for Uncle Emmett's sake, and sanity we'd play monopoly.

"Ok Emmett, since you threw last weeks' monopoly board on the road and ran it over with you're jeep, so we'll have to play a different version" Aunt Alice explained to Uncle Emmett. Uncle Emmett rolled his eyes at everybody before he nodded. 'What version?" Uncle Jasper asked. Alice danced over to the closet as she pulled out the version of monopoly we were all going to play. Most of us groaned but some of us were fairly happy.

It was Disney monopoly. The old Disney monopoly. The one where you have instead of properties you have old Disney movies like the lion king-which If I may point out, is the most expensive- and the little mermaid. The most expensive things you could collect instead of train stations or airports are is transformation things. Like the pumpkin carriage or Cruella Divel's car. Instead of houses or apartments you have cottages and castles. I love this version.

And so does Uncle Emmett, Mum and Grandma Esme. Other wise everyone else groaned.

Ten minuets in the game, Uncle Emmett had already had a few tantrums and but despite that everything was going well. I was just waiting for the signal. As if he then read my mind, Jacob winked at me from across the table and I looked down at my money and cards. I'm coming fourth while Jacob third, Dad second and Uncle Emmett first. My last move was giving Jacob a card for a card. I wanted the last purple card- Tarzan- and he wanted the last red card- Sleeping beauty. We had swapped and now was time to insatiate the plan and my turn in the game.

I looked at my cards for a moment before speaking. "Jacob, could I have my card back?" I asked him calmly. I could see some of my family remembers like Aunt Rose and Grandma Esme worrying about my question. They knew it was alike the one Jacob had asked last night, when he asked for my ring back- all part of the plan. Everything was going great, they believed Jacob wanted y ring back and they were going to believe this too.

Family members like Uncle Emmett, didn't have a clue why anyone was even worrying even the tiniest bit about my question to him. To Emmett I was _just_ simply asking for my card back. Jacob was looking at me confused a moment- playing his part exactly right- he then looked down at his cards and shook his head with a frown.

"No you gave it to me" He replied. I smiled falsely at his answer, making Grandma Esme, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, mum, and Uncle Japer wince. Dad was just glaring at Jacob, not even paying attention to anything else. But that doesn't mean I don't have to guard my thoughts. I started to sing Justin Beiber's baby in my head. Dad then eyed me as he cringed. He then muttered something about illegal under aged gay elves singing.

I would argue with him, but now wasn't the time. I like Justin Beiber, now wasn't the time to go through that conversation. God the Justin Beiber conversation will be harder then the birds and the bees. Though I would have Emmett on my side. I concentrated properly on Jacob's response. Now it was time for me to heat thing up a little.

I picked up the Tarzan card he gave to me- which wasn't a fair trade I may add- and threw it at Jacob. But being paper it didn't go the way I wanted ad t landed- instead on Jacob's card pile- beside him. Jacob glared at me, as he was about to give the card back to me.

"Well Jacob, you gave me a scared promise and a ring and you took those back. So, if you're allowed to do it. So should I. So give me my card back." I explained lightly, with a smug tone. But I made sure you could see the hurt in my eyes. My family would never see what's coming them once this is all over.

Jacob stared at me his mouth open. He then closed his mouth and clenched his jaw. "Look, whatever. This is stupid. I took the ring back for a reason. Just…take you're stupid card back" Jacob retorted. He then grabbed my card from his pile and handed it back to me swiftly. Making sure to catch my eye and glare at me as he made a show of pressing the card to my pile. I smiled at him with a glare.

"Good, thank you" I whispered. I then knew it was time to mention the ring. Jake and I had planned the next part carefully so that, _card_, means _ring._

"And in the process of giving things back, give me back the card you took off me! You know the diamond card that has a ceremonial meaning?" I asked him bitterly. I saw briefly out of the corner of my eye Uncle Emmett checking his row of cards for _this ceremonial card_ I was talking about. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Emmett… Anyways I turned my attention back to Jacob, as he was about to speak.

"No I won't give it back Nessie, I'm sorry, but it's not worth all _this_ trouble" He said, pointing out the fact that we were fighting. I laughed at him dryly. "You promised me that card," I whispered. "Yeah I also promised you I'd never hurt you, and I'll be hurting you if anyone in this room is upset" he replied. I could now see Uncle Emmett frantically searching through the bunch of un-bought cards to see if the _card_ he thought we were talking about was in the bunch.

Everyone else seemed the get the fact tat we were talking about the engagement ring. "Give it back! I can't believe you'd do something like this, I can't believe you took my card!" I yelled at him, not trying to keep my voice down, and attempting to show the angriness I felt, hoping Uncle Jasper was picking up the realness in these emotions. If anything seems suspicious, our plan won't work.

"I'm not giving it back Ness! Sorry, but no" Jacob replied alarmed by my outburst. If I do say so myself, we should both be in some sort of spy movie. We'd be a brilliant spy team/couple. I then heard Uncle Emmett groan as he realized something.

"GIVE IT-" I started to yell, but Uncle Emmett cut me off. "Why don't you just buy the card of him?" Emmett yelled. I put my head to my hand and I saw Uncle Jasper do the same, obviously just astounded by Uncle Emmett's ignorance and stupidity.

"Renesmee, I made that choice for reason, I'm sorry accept, this will never happen for us" He whispered then he got up and ran out of the house. I watched very step he took as he left. When he was gone everyone stared at me. "I think I might go to my room. I want to be left alone" I said softly. Dad stood up from his position across from me and walked over to me. He then pulled me into a family hug. "Honey are you sure you don't want to stay and play?" He asked me hopefully.

I didn't want to make my dad feel that bad. I smiled at him softly as I answered, trying to liven up the mood. "Sorry no, I'd rather not have someone throw castles and houses at me all night" I said to my dad, glaring at Emmett, hoping I was convincing. Emmett grinned as he picked up a cottage in his huge hands. I glared at him and laughed as I shook my head. Emmett put his to fingers up in a peace sign as he put them at his eyes and then mine. Telling me that _he's got his eyes on me. _I laughed him playfully but really I was thinking, for this plan to work, he better not be.

"Are you sure you're alright?" My mum asked me as she stood up as well, her chestnut hair falling over her shoulders. I felt a pang of guilt and quickly tried to hide it before Uncle Jasper found it. "No, I'm fine" I told her. I smiled as I walked toward the stairs and up to my room. I started to sing airplanes in my head, and despite some part of me that didn't want it to be in my head on my own wedding day, it got stuck like I planned.

Dad hates this song so he'll stop listening. And no problems about Alice because she can't see me properly, let alone with Jacob as well. This is all working out. I waited like Jacob had instructed. I then, after a few moments saw Jacob's head pop up through the window. Jacob smiled at me as he prepared to jump through it. There was a knock at the door, which then made me freeze in terror. Before I could even look at Jacob for some sort of reassurance, Alice walked in through the door. Alice then gasped as the saw Jacob climbing through he window.

Alice looked at me shocked. I knew we had blown it at that point. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have never been so proud of you," She said smiling. I looked at her stunned. Wait what? Alice laughed at me; my expression was probably somewhat amusing. "Don't worry sweetie, my thoughts are busy and I gave no hints away to my family that I suspected something. I just thought that there we as something going on. You and Jacob wouldn't fight like that. But that's just me thinking that. You've got absolutely everyone else fooled. I'm so proud of you! All to have a wedding? I am so happy!' Alice squealed.

I looked at Jacob who was now standing at my side, he look as unsure as I did. Aunt Alice then laughed more. "I won't rat you guys out, don't worry. So where are you going?" She asked curiously as she sauntered around my room casually, while Jacob and I just stayed in our positions stunned. "Las Vegas" I told her warily. Making sure even more that my thoughts were blocked.

'That's hardly romantic, but this whole plan is… you're doing all this just to get married" She said sweetly. I nodded. "I just only wish the whole family could be there, it would be a beautiful wedding. But I guess you're out of options Bella and Edward won't budge" Alice spoke.

Jacob nodded. I sighed, she was right. I did wish I could have my families' blessings and presence at my own wedding. But this is what we have to spring for. We're getting married for each other, not them. Alice then produced a small black bag to me from underneath my bed and handing it to me. "It'll have everything you need. Ever since you're parents said no to you're marriage, I've been planning a few outcomes, this was just one. Good luck" She whispered. And then she left the room.

I instantly wanted her back to help me. But I knew this was something Jake and I had to do on our own. I grabbed the bag and my bag and Jacob gripped my hand as he spun me on his back and we leaped from the window. I prayed everything would be ok.

Jacob and I were now in his car figuring how we were going to do this. The car to Las Vegas from Forks, would take around fifteen hours. And by plane it would be two hours. We both agreed on a plane. That would get us there faster. Butterflies were welcomed in my stomach and I thought of my mum noticing was gone. Alice would cover for us.

On the plane was no better. The nerves I had were overpopulating to good feelings of warmth. Jacob squeezed my hand as he kissed me on the lips softly. We would be landing soon and we would need to rent a car. Though Alice said something about organizing transport.

I had looked through some for the contents of the bag Alice had given me. It was a big bag so the worst was expected, as my mum would say. In it contained over five hundred dollars and three credit cards that she said on a note she would pay off later. Also in the bag contained a causal suit for Jacob and a white short frilly dress for me. No fuss on a real wedding dress. Just a simple beautiful silk dress. I think I like this better then a real wedding. It seems more me.

The plane landed and Jacob and I could leave straight away because all we had was two bags and we had taken them on the plane with us after the security checking them. I had brought my phone but if it rang I don't know if I'd answer it. Jacob squeezed my hand as we walked out of the airport. I hitched a ride with someone holding a sign, which said _Cullen_. I sighed at this. Alice said on the note she'd hired transportation.

It's eight o'clock now. And the airport is about a half hour away from Las Vegas. Alice had also wrote down a chapel where we'd get married. She is just too sweet. The driver would drop us off there and there'd be time to get changed. Alice had also done our job for us of picking out two rings. Both plain gold bands, but mine had a little heart and a wolf engraved in it with the words _I hope it never ends_ written on it, in tiny writing. Same with Jacob.

We have now arrived at the chapel. It's cute, and incredibly sweet. We entered in holding hands, my heart beating fast. A lovely old man greeted us with a smile. "Hello there, you must me Renesmee and Jacob Black" He greeted us. I smiled and I felt a warm feeling as the name _black_ would soon be graced as my last name. It sounded magic for me.

"I'm Reverend Herous, and Ill being blessing you both with the sacrament of marriage. So why don't you both go get changed and I'll meet you out here in ten minutes" He smiled, Jacob and I smiled at each other, as we parted into separate changing rooms.

I slipped on the silk frilly dress that stopped at just up my knees. It's also two layers, and has frills at the bottom. Inside the bag also were follows a small bouquet of flowers. Alice really is wonderful. I also slipped on the small-heeled white shoes. I then put on some of the perfume Alice supplied and walked out of the room.

Jacob was already done and he stared at me when I walked out. I could blush I would. But I can't because it's just not something I do. Though apparently my mother used to a lot. Jacob was wearing a casual black suit. He looked so handsome. 'You look stunning Nessie" Jacob whispered. I smiled. Yes you do look beautiful, if I may say so" Reverend Herous said, I smiled at both of them, feeling unable to talk.

Reverend Herous then smiled as he spoke. "Alright, before we begin, I'm not judging you're choice of a private wedding" He let us know. We nodded at him. He then led us over to the podium where he stood behind it, while we stood in front. "Oh, just before we begin… do you have a witness, you need one to get married? I'm afraid that's on of the biggest rules we have here." He asked warily. Jake and I looked at each other with wide eyes. We didn't have a witness.

We looked at each other, me with a sad smile. I knew this was to good to be true. I knew this was all too much of a good plan to work. Nothing ever worked out. Alice thought of _everything_. Everything even I didn't think about. I stared at Jacob he had a frown on his face but I could see through his strong façade. He was as sad as I was. I can't believe Alice forgot the witness part…

"Actually she did think of it." I heard someone say. It didn't sound like Jacob, and his lips hadn't moved, neither had Reverend Herous's. I turned to the entry of the chapel. There stood my father. Edward Cullen. He was always faster then everyone. He was smiling. I shook my head at him, and I felt tears roll down my eyes. I hadn't realized how much I felt bad and how much I missed my dad, and mum.. and whole family within the period of like four hours. I dropped he bouquet as I ran to my dad.

He pulled me into a hug. I then felt another pair of arms around me. I looked up to see my mum. She was smiling too. "I'm sorry this had to happen. Honey we are here now, and we will support you" My mum told me. I pulled away from them to look at them properly. "We couldn't see this happening, I mean it happened al to fast. You and Jacob. We just didn't think you were ready for this…but you are, you… you are ready .You're already here. You're where you need to be. But we're not. We _weren't _ready. But now we are. And we're here to see you get married" My dad told me. I was now ipartly tearing up. But happy tears,

"We're here to see you happy," My mum told my as she stroked my hair. "All of us" She continued. I looked at her confused. I then looked behind her, and surprise, surprise, there behind my parents was my well dress, beautiful, embarrassing family. I should've guessed Aunt Alice could do something like this. "Actually, we figured this out just me and you're mother Alice just clued us in when we found you not in you're room" My dad told me with a smile.

"Thank you for coming, it means so much to me," I whispered. I turned around to Jacob; he was mentally talking to my dad. "Thank you, it all means a lot to me too" Jake told my mum and dad. They smiled. "Hey guys" I smiled, waving at the rest of my family. Aunt Alice was squealing in delight. "Come here you," nearly shouted. I ran into Aunt Alice's arms. "Thank you for everything" I whispered "No problem, ever" She replied.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett then hugged me, as Rosalie kissed me on the forehead. "Good luck baby" She whispered. I didn't know hat she meant by that, but her tone was humorous, so I bet she meant something like, good luck with being with that _mutt_ as she called him. I laughed at her. She giggled back. Jasper pulled me into a hug. "Good luck Ness," He told me. I nodded at him as I turned around to face Jacob.

He looked at me with a wide grin. "Yeah I think we have a witness" Jacob joked. Reverend Herous laughed along with him. I walked back over to Jacob as my family sat down. I picked up the bouquet as I saw a flash of a camera as Alice took a photo. I smiled at her. I'd probably want proof of this entire thing happening.

"We are here to join Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob Ephraim Black, in holy matrimony" He started. I looked at Jacob and I knew the rest of our life would be a breeze. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen will now say a few words to bind the love of this marriage" He continued. I then realized I needed vows. I half expected Alice to have them for me. But I knew she didn't I had to do this for myself. I had to do what every great person who's given a speech has done.

Wing it! Make it up! I heard laughing from the seats. It was my dad, probably amused by the idea of my making something up. "Jacob Ephraim Black, ever since I was little, some things have changed, some haven't. I have grown, but my mind has raced ahead. And so has my heart. While I still thought you were my friend for all intensive purposes, for jokes, for laughs, for secrets, my heart knew you weren't that. You are much more. I love you Jacob Black" I tried to say as loudly as I could, but that didn't work out because my nerves were slowing me down.

Jacob squeezed the hand he was holding of mine as he prepared to go next. That's probably the best bludge I've ever done. I heard more laughing from my father. I smiled widely. "And Jacob Black will now say a few words to seal this ever lasting bond" Reverend continued.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Literally from the moment I first saw you're face, I loved you. Everything from my world was cut, and nothing was holding me down except you. Though first impressions of you were different. I judged before I even saw you're face, I wanted to throw you out a window. Now I want to make sure I throw you out of a window everyday. Into the unknown, where we can be together. Were we can be happy. Where we can love each other. Because that's what I'll do for the rest of my life with you" Jacob finished, I then realized I was tearing up. I was also laughing along with the rest of my family.

Jacob Laughed with us. "Now, to finish this ceremony and to make this sacred bond official, we will ask the final questions. '"Jacob Ephraim Back do you take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be you're lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and health, through poorness and wealth, through love and hate, to forever?" Reverend Herous asked Jacob. Jacob looked into my eyes as he answered. "I do" Jacob replied with a small smile, his eyes never leaving mine.

"And do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen take Jacob Ephraim Black to be you're lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health, through poorness or wealth, through love and hate to forever? Are you prepared to make what you have never end?" He asked me. My heart skipped at beat at the last few words. Some told the Reverend to say that. I'm pretty sure it was Jacob, because he smiled a devious smile. I love him so much.

"I do" I replied. I never left his gaze. "You may now kiss the bride" Reverend Herous told us. Jacob used the hand he was holding of mine to drag e to him. He then cupped my face and kissed me. Simply, softly, tenderly, passionately. The perfect kiss. I heard clapping and laughing and I knew it was over. The entire struggle. We were married, no one, nothing could stop us now.

We walked down the isle out of the chapel and even though we weren't going anywhere now, Jacob picked me up on my back, making sure not to tear my dress as he took off running. I turned around to see everyone waving. I waved back slowly. I also threw the bouquet somewhere on the street. The night sky was shinned bright with stars and the moon was nearly full. Just like our life. It didn't full yet. Because we need to fill it. With love, laughter happiness, romance and family. Our lives have just begun. Jake and I weren't going anywhere, though we still saw what was in front of us as something.

We didn't need a honeymoon. Honeymoons were for people who wanted to celebrate their wedding and coming together alone. We don't want to be alone anymore, to get marred, we had to do it nearly all-alone. That was our celebration of love. Our plan. It was something we did togther and alone and passionately, for the sake of our love. We don't need anymore then that. Though when we get back, I might want _some _alone time with Jake…

Jacob stopped in the middle of a forest, a beautiful forest, where there was an open clearing with a sweet little pond. Then again, we do have alone time now… Jacob set me down on my feet and then picked my up again but this time his hands were around my waist and I was right in front of him. So my eyes were leveled with his. He kissed me passionate and I opened my mouth for him to enter me. As he did I moaned in pleasure. Everything was so sweet with Jacob.

I can't wait for what's to come. Jake put me down as he walked me over to the edge of the little pond. We sat down on the grass, me sitting on his lap and we just watched pond water reflect of the dark midnight sky. A shooting star shot across the sky coincidently. "How many airplanes" I chided. Jacob laughed. Then the song got stuck in my head.

_Could we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

I don't need any wishes. I'm happy exactly the way I am now. "Make a wish" Jacob whispered to me. I twisted in his lap to face him. 'I don't need one" I whispered back. "I hope this will never end," I whispered. Jacob laughed, "It never will" He replied. He knew exactly what I needed to hear. "I love you" He whispered in my ear. "I love you too" Then he laid me down on the grass and we stared at each other.

I found this extremely peaceful. I also felt as if the stars in the sky were shooting out at me. Like airplanes. That song has really gotten to my head.

Even with distractions like that, _I hope this never ends._

**I hope you liked it :) I wanted to give a Nessie/Jacob story a chance! :) so now please REVIEW DON'T MAKE THIS STYR SEEM LIKE A LONER WITH NO RVEIEWS! Tell me what you think pretty please! :)**

**Love **

**Veronika**


End file.
